The Second Holocaust
by Nare Serce
Summary: The Humans find out that not everyone's from earth, a Holocaust ensues...r/r
1. Honor Arathel

Disclaimer: Vegeta and the Saiyan race belong to Akira Toriyama.  
Warning: Kinda...not for the weak...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arathel growled and tugged at the metal collar around her neck.  
'Damn humans, damn them all!'  
She felt a sharp jab in her back  
"Keep it up!" The human was a young girl wirh brown hair and eyes. Probably nicer to the other humans.  
Arathel bared her sharp fangs, her obsidian eyes glaring at the human beside her. The girl wasn't impressed, she tightened her finger around the trigger of the gun she held.Arathel flinched and turned back to face ahead, wlaking faster to be in pace with everyone else.  
Under normal circumstances Arathel wouldn't have even worried about the gun, she would have killed the girl just for touching her. Unfortunatly, these weren't normal circumstances. The humans had finally opened thier eyes. Arathel wished them all blind again.   
At first it was small things, the kids couldn't attend school, adults were fired, they weren't allowed in public areas. But then it got bad. Some scientist from Capsul Corp. had found a way to weaken them, and then everyone was collared at night, while they slept. How low. Damn humans had no honor. Arathel tugged at her collar again, small currents of electricity ran through her fingers and down her arm. Her nerves danced, it stung. There was no way to remove the collars without getting killed by an electric shock, not that she was strong enough to break the titanium in her weakened condition anyway. She couldn't even change into her second form, the collar was set to detect sudden changes in the way her body was made up.  
It was only yesterday when the humans had all the "aliens" deported to some city in Russia. It wascold and the wind blew ice to the bone. It was worse that her planet's third moon. She shivered. The humans had defiled them, they had stripped them naked and chained them together at the wrists. They were marched through the snow, twenty miles from one camp to the next.  
Arathel looked at the naked man next to her. She had almost strangled the human, regaurdless of guns, when she had heard what they had done to the Nekko-jin.  
The Nekko-jin were peacefull, not even incilned to own pets, and proud of thier fur, which was soft and beautiful. Other races would never think to touch the Nekko-jin, even for thier fur, no matter how beautiful or soft it was. The humans, however, had no such honor. They had slain the women, who's fur was softer, and skinned them, turning thier fur into coats. It was sick. The men they had spared, shaving them bald and removing thier tails and outer ears. Nekko, the man next to her, had lost his Lifemate, Noabi, in the slaughterings. He hadn't spoken a word since.  
Arathel had known Noabi when had been alive. She had been beautiful and etirnally happy. Arathel couldn't stand the thought of some Human pig wearing the girl's fur.  
Arathel had been somewhat lucky. The Tatsu-jin had a human-like form. that kept them from getting chopped up like the male Nekko-jin and the Saiyan-jin, who as lost thier tails as well, those who remained at least. And the Gryphon-jin...there was only one mating pair left, Sileincia and Yahan. They weren't imprisoned like the rest, they had it worse. They were kept in seperate cages of steel that hung a foot off the ground in some "Holy town", whole at least.   
The humans thought them to be demons, the end of the world, amoung other things. They delighted in jabbing the two with sharpened sticks, laughing as thier soft feathers turned to those of hard metal.  
The Hopians, the two pures and four demis, were used as test subjects. The earth's scientists wanted to harvest the Hopian's gene that allowed them telepathic abilities to use in wars against each other. They took large amouts of samples, then used the race as test subjects to test cures for human diseases. Of the six captured only, Mi-Mi, thier once queen, survived, battling ten kinds of human cancer...and losing.  
There were others who were walking free, undetected by the humans...Vegeta and his offspring...Trunks and Bra. They had escaped the humnas by being the one to expose Earth as an "alien" melting pot. They had pointed the military to another Saiyan-jin family, the Sons, forever remebered as the first ones down. From there Vegeta led them to the Nekko-jin, Hopians, Shpeless Ones, Tatsu-jin, Gryphon-jin, and others. Now the damn bastard probably sat in his house, laughing at us, and the Second Holocaust. That's what the Elders call it. The Second Holocaust. They say that a long time ago, on Earth, Some Saiyan-jin (passing as a human) in Germany convinced the humans to kill each other, the Jews. They called it the Holocaust.   
Shows two things, first that honor has always escaped them, and second that at the start of all things painful, is a Saiyan-jin   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Compassion Mi Mi

Warning: Kinda...not for the weak...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mi-Mi lay, cold and naked, on a steel bed in a large room. Some fifteen machines were connected to her, monitering everything that happened within her body. Machines beeped and whirred. The respirator hissed as it blew air across the vomit it lay in. She had thrown it up the last time she had awoken.  
She groaned and turned slightly, wincing as needles dug further into her flesh. She heard a small noise form another room, followed by foot steps and the scraping of a steel door against and stone floor.The steps continued, stopping next to the "bed" she lay in.  
"Wait..." Mi-Mi's voice cracked. Tears had seeped from her closed eyes to rest in her ears. Her pale eyes opened and the nurse gasped. The Hopian's eyes were pure white, the girl had gone blind in her sleep. "Don't...put me out...again..."  
New tears fell down her face. "I don't want anymore of that, please...don't..."  
The nurse looked down at her, confused.  
"Why? Don't you relise, this is what keeps you _alive_. It stops the cancer, it numbs the pain..."  
"I DON'T CARE!! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE!!"  
The nurse stepped away, the girl in front of her strainted against the leather restraints.  
"Do you want to die? Do you want the pain this stops?" She held the needle up, forgeting the girl's blindness.  
The girl nodded.  
"It's better than this..."  
The nurse closed her eyes and turned away.  
"You should've stayed home, you should have never come here."  
The patient laughed softly.  
"If only it had been that easy..."  
The nurse looked back at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was banished because my father was Saiyan," she laughed softly again, tears sprung anew from her unseeing eyes "I...I was thier queen, you know? They didn't care...all they saw was my blood, like you people...We're not monsters you know."  
The nurse blinked.  
"What do you mean? You came here to kill us!"  
The banished queen snorted.  
"I was a mercenary, what do you expect?"  
"You...you were?"  
"Yeah, I was...looking back I wish I had chosen something less...regretable..."  
"Hm? You regret it?"  
Mi-Mi laughed.  
"I'm not heartless you know! Of course I regret it."  
"Why? I mean, what turns a killer for cash legit?"  
She laughed histerically. The nurse looked at her, confused. The girl stopped, smiling still.  
"Of all things, you humans."  
"Why was that funny?"  
She stopped smiling.  
"You torture those you fear."  
The nurse sighed.  
"Yeah, I know, but how exactly did _we_ turn you?"  
"Funerals. I attended one." She shook her head "I couldn't believe that anyone cared enough to come up with and attend those things. It made me think about what I was doing and why. After that I put my weapons away and went to school."  
The room was silent, with the exception of the machines, for five minutes before the nurse spoke.  
"I could get arrested for this."   
"I'm sor..."  
"No," the nurse interrupted "I am."   
She began unplugging the machines and pulling needles and sensors off the girl.  
Mi-Mi listened as she left, closing the door behind her. Then, the pain hit, she screamed and writhed, pulling against the leather straps, her howls echoing throughout the building.  
In the next room the nurse held her hands over her ears, her eyes were shut tight, but tears still escaped to flow down her face.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Nekko Sorrow

Warning: Kinda...not for the weak...  
POV switch too, by the way. I'd kinda be hard to write this part otherwise.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don't have anything to say anymore.  
Some people think they can trick me into saying something, others just think I'm stupid. They talk slow and use small words. Sometimes I doubt thier intellegence. Only a month ago I would have killed anyone who even thought about treating me this way.  
I know, the Nekko-jin are supposed to be the ultimate pasifists, but my rage comes from my mother's side. The saiyan were violent, short tempered people. I don't know how she and my father could stand each other, none the less, I've always been told that they could not stand to be apart from each other.  
I know how that kind of love feels, it's so beautiful. Time stops and everything become perfect, no matter how flawed it was before, even me. She saw my flaws and loved me the same and now that she's gone...  
Oh how I miss her, my Noabi. She was my lifemate, before the holocaust began. Now...now she's dead, skinned alive before my very eyes while I was powerless to save her. And such screams she made, I hear them still. I wish I had been able to save her, my love. And now I see her, everytime I close my eyes, I see her just before she died, a bloody mass convulsing on the concrete floor crying.   
At least now I only see her with my eyes shut, before I could see her with my eyes open, but that passed with my ears and tail. When they were removed I became more hallow, I felt as if I had lost my identity. Maybe I have, with out...with out Noabi, what's the point?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry we're plotless still, I'm working on it...really, I am! It's kinda hard though. I'll get eventually, I promise! ^_^' 


	4. Char Call!

Okay, breif intermission.  
We have a problem.  
I need more for this story, but....I'm out of characters.....^_^'  
I mean I have four more...but one needs another before I can post it, another is the last chapter and the other two I have other plans for...  
So...umm...anyone want thier character in this story? PLEASE!!!!  
Um...heh...if you do you can e-mail me and I'll send you a form to fill out and once you return it I'll get to writing your chapter!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Arigato!!! 


End file.
